


Lance's Revenge

by CrystalDragonette



Series: "By the time..." [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And he should, Blue the Cat makes an appearance, He got attached quick, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rolo feels guilty, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Rolo, even though feeling guilty, finally goes to Lance's house to steal his money only to run into trouble





	Lance's Revenge

Rolo stared at the house in front of him, tired and ashamed. 

Lance’s house.

The house of someone he left for dead.

All because he listened to Nyma. She had said Lance would be easy to over power, that it would easy to take the keys to his safe. 

The knife was meant to scare him. He hadn’t meant to…

Flashes of Lance’s bloodied body filled his mind. His wide eyes, his mouth open. 

The moment Lance fell to his knees..

The way the knife ripped through him as he fell.

He had looked up at Rolo, tears falling. The look he wore wasn’t one of hate or pain. It was utter betrayal. He had trusted Rolo. He trusted him and Rolo stabbed him in the back… Well, in his stomach. 

The had been so much blood. Rolo fell to his knees as Lance fell open. He tried to get him to open his eyes. 

He should have stayed! Should have called the cops! He didn’t. He followed Nyma, even though he screamed at her. He still followed. 

All this… for money Lance had hidden away in his room. Nyma had seen it once, when Lance had told her to stay in the living room but she quietly followed him instead. She had watched as he opened the safe in his closet, saw the money as he took some out. She figured they could live better if they took it. Lance never left the key alone. 

He hadn’t meant to….

Rolo closed his eyes, sighing deeply before walking into Lance’s house. Immediately, Blue, Lance’s cat, ran to him, purring and trying to climb up his leg. 

Oh.

He had forgotten about Blue. She must be starving, seeing as he became the murderer of her owner four days ago. He picked her up and held her close, mumbling apologies into her fur. Blue only purred and licked his face, oblivious of the fact that Lance was dead. 

“I’m sorry…. He not coming home….” He sat her down and walked to the kitchen where her food was stored and opened the large container. It was nearly full. He could just leave it open. She’d be okay for a while. Rolo stepped back, watching as Blue jumped into the food bin. He could just…. take her with him. Yes. That’s what he would do. Backing away from the kitchen, he heads to the bedroom. He felt sick. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be doing this. 

But Nyma….

He lets out a sigh as he walks through the door before freezing. There was a man sitting on Lance’s bed.

He was sitting on the edge, staring a framed picture of Lance and Hunk. 

“You know, Lance seemed happy in his life, even though he was forcing himself to move on from Hunk and Pidge.” He sets the picture down and stands, looking at Rolo is grey-purple eyes. “He had a wonderful family too. He called them everyday.” He makes his way to Rolo, his eyes seeming to glow yellow. “They’re so worried about him. Did you know he was suppose to fly back for his sister’s wedding?” Rolo backed up, trembling. “Did you know, he trusted you with his life and you took it from him?”

“Who are you?” Rolo chokes out. Why was he so scared?”

“I think the better question is ‘what am I’” 

Before Rolo can even blink, the man’s hand is through his stomach. When had he moved? Rolo shakingly looked at the man’s arm, following it up and looking at his face. He looked pissed. He ripped his hand out, splashing blood over the floor and wall as Rolo fell against the wall.

“Normally, I wouldn’t waste a free meal but I’m sure you would taste horrible.” 

Rolo watched as the man walked down the hall before feeling his heart stop. Lance stepped out of the guest room, picking up Blue when she runs to him. He looked different… but also the same. He looked sharper, deadly. What was going on?

Lance walks to him, kneeling down. “Hello, Rolo.” He stands, looking down at him. “And goodbye.” With that, Lance walks away, to his front door. “Keith, just leave him like he left me.”

The man, Keith, nods and follows Lance out of the house.

This would be the last thing Rolo sees.


End file.
